The present application relates generally to the field of child strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable stroller having an adjustable leg support extension that is pivotally secured to the stroller and a mechanism that retains the last adjustment support extension position when the stroller is moved between folded and unfolded conditions.
Foldable strollers are well known in the art, including many designed to be easily and conveniently operated. Foldable strollers having adjustable calf support extensions are also well known in the art. Most such calf support extensions employ a ratchet mechanism that returns to an initial position when the stroller is moved from an unfolded to a folded condition and requires adjustment by the user after the stroller is returned to the unfolded condition. In current designs, the calf support arms are forced upward by the bottom frame during folding. The support arms are able to rotate upward since the ratcheting teeth are ramped to allow rotation in one direction. However, the ratcheting teeth prevent the support arms from moving downward to a desired position after the stroller is unfolded, hence the calf support arms stay in the up position every time the stroller is opened and remain there until manually repositioned by a user.
There is a need for a foldable stroller having an adjustable calf support extension that retains the last adjustment position when the stroller is moved between a folded and unfolded condition to eliminate the extra calf support extension adjustment step following each unfolding.